


A Chance of Rain

by Raskol



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raskol/pseuds/Raskol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal and Genesis in Banora, outrunning a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene cut out from the beginning of another story I'm working on. I kind of like it and am loathe to toss it into the trash heap. Set a little while before they leave Banora.

They were at the marketplace when the first fat drops of rain began to dot the dusty roads. As Genesis came out from the store, Angeal uncrossed his arms and cast a look at the sky. "You know, I don't think we'll outrun this thing."

Genesis tossed a bag to him and made straight for his bike, kicking the stand up. "Surely you're not scared of a bit of rain," he said.

"I think it'll be more than just 'a bit of rain.' You're not afraid of messing up your hair?"

Genesis mounted his bike and shot him a glare. "Get on, or I'll leave you behind."

"Yes, sir," Angeal said, grinning. He hefted the bag onto his shoulder; its contents clinked together, glass-like. "What'd you buy? This weighs more than a ton of bricks."

"Just the usual assortment: Fire, Ice, Lightning. There may be a Cure or two in there as well."

"Not a Gravity?"

"You complain far too much for a field hand," Genesis said, but he remained still as Angeal clambered up behind him, steadied himself on the foot pegs, and braced his hands against Genesis's shoulders. Overhead, the skies growled a warning; Angeal felt a raindrop splatter against his neck, and he reached up to wipe it away. Then Genesis put his foot to the pedal, and, after a wobbly start, they set off down the road together.


End file.
